


Love is(n't) blasphemous

by momracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel/Human Relationships, Blasphemy, Fallen Angels, M/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momracha/pseuds/momracha
Summary: Bang Chan, the role model angel, falls in love with TWO humans under his protection; as punishment for his indiscretion, he has his wings torn from him and sent to Earth. With blurry reminders of his two beloved humans, he searches the streets of Seoul blindly with hopes of finding the ones that hold his heart -- yet all he remembers is booming music, rapid raps, and cheering crowds.





	1. This isn't LOVE.

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me, I am slow in updates. This is not edited, so bear with the dissonant grammar and spelling mistakes (if you do spot any LARGE ones, do let me know so I can edit it).
> 
> Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is a spot of violence near the end, a slight mention of suicide AND throughout this particular chapter, there is a lot of reference to religion (Christianity, in particular) that may be seen as blasphemous...if that's not your jam, I would recommend against reading this; please proceed with caution,

     The laws that governs the actions of an guardian angel, regulations that they abide by, and guidelines on their behavior were  _ SIMPLE _ yet...Bang Chan was able to just  _ fuck _ them all up for  **two** boys -- they all thought he was capable of handling TWO at once, after all, their destinies were intertwined so it wouldn’t be hard for him to look after TWO of them..

     He stood before the Council of Angels, scrutinized by his peers. Most would be fearful of what may happen, the  _ verdict _ that may be passed down (he would know, after all, as he used to be seated amongst the others). Disciplinary action, suspensions, and worse,  _ expulsion _ . Yet, he feared none of these punishments, he refuses to cower and bow his head, whimper and beg for forgiveness. No, he refuses to fall in line just because he fell in  _ love _ .

     Unbowing, Chan stands before the Council, head held high as he waits for the speaker to start listing his  _ crimes _ .

In a booming voice, echoing through the hall, a quiet HUSH runs through the crowd. The trial of Bang Chan has begun.

* * *

 

**“** _ Thou shall not intervene with the lives of your charge unless they have deviated from their destined path _ .  **”**

> Chan had constantly intervened in the life of his charges; it was  _ normal _ for an angel to hold the hand of their charge when they were young (when they were a toddler and didn’t know better)...but Chan had constantly intervened in his charges’ life, changing destinies so that good things result from their actions, going beyond gentle nudges and divine signs. His love for them soared beyond that of a guardian angel...his love ran deep, not because they were  _ God’s _ creation, but because they were his  **_precious_ ** humans, he wanted the  **BEST** for them.

**“** _How do you plead to having broken this law ??_ **”**

> Chan stares back, unwavering, in a clear voice, **“** **NOT** guilty, **”** he states. A wave of murmurs goes through the crowd, he ignores it.

**“** _Thou shall not appear before your charge’s eyes -- physical or ethereal -- unless it is the end of their life’s term, only then shall you appear to guide them into the promised land._ **”**

> Chan has appeared to them in their dreams, passed them on the streets, and even having spoken to them, albeit very briefly. This was taboo, though, Chan believes he has broken no rules, as he had not REVEALED who he was to them, nor did he ever appear in his true form.

**“** _How do you plead to having broken this law ??_ **”**

> Again with a firm tone, unbending, **“** _Not_. Guilty, **”** he declares, he knows what’s going to happen. He hasn’t been a part of the angelic world for as long as many, but he has seen _one_ expulsion in his lifetime...he watched the gruesomeness of what happens, angels were BEAUTIFUL as they were _cruel_ (especially to that of their own).

**“** _Thou shall not intervene with the life of another human under the watch of your brethren. Even if it may affect the life of your charge. This is the destiny they have._ **”**

> Multiple times, out of pure jealousy, Chan had purposefully redirected the boys elsewhere just so they would never meet certain people again. He’s kept them safe from dangers by influencing them to choose the detour home one night, hence affecting the destiny of the mugger they were to meet and whoever fell victim to said thief in the pair’s stead; he’s gotten them to NEVER call back a potential partner by making sure the number they had gotten were lost in the washing machine (all because he caught a glimpse of his brother’s charge’s Book of Destiny, he saw it would end in heartache and in pain, he wanted his boys to be HAPPY so he stepped in when he shouldn’t have).

**“** _ How do you plead to having broken this law ??  _ **”**

> This was going on way too long for his liking but he knew interrupting would have this go on much longer than it usually was. Chan was prepared for the lengthy  **‘** interrogation  **’** but it was much different than sitting in the bench than be before the scrutiny of many.
> 
> He holds back a heavy sigh, holds back the _sarcastic_ retort hanging on his lips -- he’s learned all of the human’s bad habits, having spent too much time amongst them; he no longer glows as brightly as before, nor did he sound as angelic as he used to. **“** Not guilty, **”** he responds, another wave of murmur. Chan knew if he pleads _guilty_ , show remorse, his sentence would be LIGHTER but he was unremorseful for what he did. Everything he did was for his charges, the boys that come to worm their way into his heart without them ever knowing.
> 
> He sees the look of disapproval swimming on the faces of his judges, the disgust amongst some of his peers and surprise in others. Chan knew he was going to be made an example of.  _ Good _ was the only thing his mind came up with, Chan has always been used as an example -- the perfect guardian angel, the best there was...now, he was going to be made an example of what happens to those that disobey and break all the laws.

**“** _Thou shall not interfere with the task given to another of your kin, even if it would affect that of your own charge...this is the destiny determined for both parties._ **”**

> Chan’s mind recalls the time someone had come to ask him for help, unsure of what to do as they  _ knew _ that Chan’s two wards’ lives would be affected. They showed him their own ward’s Book of Destiny (despite how forbidden it was), their task was to follow through with how the Book dictates, yet Chan made the ultimate decision to advise them AGAINST following it for the sake of his own wards.
> 
> He recalls the time he had  ~~ hidden ~~ someone else’s Book for the sake of interfering, knowing if they had it, they would argue with him and force him to follow what he was supposed to do. Chan keeps silent over the fact that he had ~~THROWN~~ the ones he was given away (or rather, hidden...throwing it away may cause his charges to become LOST in life; he wishes he was able to write in them and change things in the future but he is unable to see the future through the book; he is only capable of seeing what happens seconds before it does then given the command of what he should DO).

**“** _How do you plead to have broken this law ??_ **”**

> At this point, Chan would have figured they were smarter, that the Council would just stop asking this particular question, knowing how he was going to answer. With his streak of  _ not guilty _ , of course, his reply would remain the same, but this particular one...if he was to be  _ honest _ as he’s sworn to have done so, he would have to plead,  **“** Guilty,  **”** he declares loudly and this elicits sharp gasps.
> 
> He spots the anxious looks between members of his brethren; his eyes focuses on the one he had trespassed upon, spotting the look of betrayal yet no guilt appeared on Chan’s face. He does not regret having done what he did, he did what he  _ felt _ \-- angels are not supposed to think or feel, they don’t have ~~autonomous~~ thought -- was right for his two humans.

**“** _ Thou must be loyal and dedicated to your holy coven. _ **”**

> The second thing he learned when he was  _ born _ into the role of a guardian angel was those of his heavenly brethren was to be priority above his humans, the Council above his brethren and God above all. Learned that his LIFE was to be dedicated to his  **‘** craft  **’** and to not stray from his path (such that he may be corrupted by those residing in Hell). That he was to answer the call for help when asked, that he must dedicate his entire being to being a guardian and to be at the service of his Creator and of his coven.

**“** _How do you plead to the trespass of your brethren’s trust, dedication and loyalty ??_ **”**

> Chan shrugs,  **“** Guilty,  **”** he replies, he’s broken everything for his boys. He’d do anything for his boys, even if it meant that he had to resort to darker tactics to ensure the best outcomes for them. He wasn’t going to LIE about this one, there was no point. He can’t say he’s remained loyal, and pliant. He has dedicated his life to being a guardian, yet he figures the Council would overlook this tiny positivity as the negative prosecutions outweighed the entirety of the law.

**“** _Thou shall always be honest, truthful, and obedient._ **”**

> Chan was honest with everyone, of course, he does CUSHION his words to not hurt other people but he was honest and earnest. He was not the type to lie (and he wasn’t about to begin now), Chan was straightforward with his words and  **‘** opinion  **’** (if he could even call it that).
> 
> In truthfulness, perhaps he had not been very  _ truthful _ in his reports to his superior and to the Council, having  **lied** of where he was and what he was doing when he did not answer the calls to be summoned before them in a timely manner. Chan lies about the deviation of his humans so he may spend more time with them. The Commandment that was passed down from God, to them, to the humans flashes into Chan’s mind ( _ thou shall not bear false witness _ \-- too late for that).
> 
> Obedience, this was the FIRST thing he learned. To obey what he was told and not to question -- he learned that this was slavery, that it demanded him to be a mindless doll to be manipulated. He’s always believed that what he’s told is the truth, until he was  _ exposed _ to something different, something that went against what he was taught. Angels have always seen humans as frail objects, people that require help from the Divine, yet having experienced it for himself and observing for long periods of time, Chan believes that humans are  _ different _ . They aren’t what angels were told they were; they were resilient, intelligence and free-thinking...ah… **Free-thinking** .
> 
> His mind flashes to an unspoken law --  _ thou shall not corrupt the minds of others nor your own with forbidden knowledge _ . This was what it meant. Free thought, to think for himself and to feel for himself...Perhaps this was why God had persecuted the first humans on Earth...The apple bitten was the apple of  _ wisdom _ and  _ knowledge _ , powerful enough for them to question what they were told.

**“** _How do you plead to having broken this law ??_ **”**

> **“** If you wished for me to plead  _ guilty _ to your non-existent charges with hopes that I would recognize my wrongs, I am sad to inform you that this would not be the time where I feel remorse nor regret,  **”** Chan finally speaks, breaking the silence, refusing to bow still. He was growing much tired of this so-called trial (more like just for the Council to set an example), he just wishes for them to get to the verdict and his expulsion from the Heavens -- he was sure this was what was going to happen, he’s observed enough, read enough...Chan was an anomaly that went undetected for years, a budding blossom the angels had not snipped to prevent his growth and instead, promoted it by exposing him to  _ more _ by giving him  _ more _ .

**“** _ How do you plead ??  _ **”** the Speaker asks again.

> A roll of his eyes,  **“**  Guilty on all accounts,  **”** he spits, well, at least he’s learned new TERMS while on Earth...Watching a little too much  _ t.v. _ with his wards and he learned how they TALK on  _ t.v. _ \-- magical thing, that...a box that seems to transmit images and sound, much like telepathy  _!! _

**“** _ You must not change the destiny of your charges, no matter how much you wish to. You are to ensure they remain on the path God has set them on and follow through.  _ **”**

> Change the destiny of the two boys...Yeah, he’s done just that. He’s made sure their lives remained intertwined with one another, never separate, yet not because he was SELFISH and wished for them to remain together...Rather, he knew they made each other happy and if they were happy, he was. He changed the destiny of their lives by making more  _ victories _ than losses for them, just so they wouldn’t starve…
> 
> There was much he has done that affects their lives and their futures, he regrets none of his choices. This was LOVE, if he may call it that, the so-called, self-proclaimed LOVE he was supposed to have for humans; if angels truly loved their wards, why would they follow the Book and let them suffer? Why would they not try to change the fate of their charges’ lives to make it better?
> 
> Simple -- obey. Don’t question, just  _ obey _ . Like how the Book of Destiny governs that of the human, it also governs the angel themselves.

**“** _How do you--_ **”**

> Chan boldly interrupts,  **“** Guilty,  **”** he states,  **“** I do not regret what I have done, I do not feel remorse for what I did and will do. You all claim to LOVE your charges,  _ yet _ you willingly watch them SUFFER because your  _ **BOOK** _ told you that it was meant to be. You watch them go through pain and suffering, do you not  _ hurt _ when you see that? You say you LOVE your charges, yet with blind trust and willingness, you put them through troubling times they may never recover from.  **”** his voice booms in the forum, eyes looking around -- accusatory, steely, and feral.
> 
> **“** How many of you lost your charges to Hell because they took their own _lives_ _??_ You may lie to yourself and others, but you cannot lie to me, and I will not lie to you, for I am telling you...You are the cause and reason why your charge has ended up in Hell instead of here, in Paradise. **”**

**“** _SILENCE !!_ **”**

> Chan’s eyes flickers back to the front of the hall,  **“** You all accuse me of going beyond what I am told to do, for not following the assigned Book of Destiny, that I do not  **_LOVE_ ** my wards...that is where you are wrong. I did what I did out of  **LOVE** for them, I refuse to be told otherwise.  **”** he declares,  **“** and i refuse to be  _ silenced _ ,  **”** he scowls.
> 
> The Court falls into a hush, a stand-off between a rebellious angel (too far to be saved) and a Council (bound in  _ olden _ ways). Chan doesn’t bow, he doesn’t bend; he refuses to fall  ~~ victim ~~ to begging for his life.

**“** _ It would seem that there would be no need for discussion on what should be done as you have proven an unwillingness to learn nor cooperate, an inability to be remorseful nor reflect. In light of your pleas, in light of what was observed,  _ **”** \-- a heavy pause, Chan waits  _ patiently _ for the verdict, he knows what it is, he’s  _ prepared _ for it. He hears heavy footsteps into the room, this is different, he’s never heard those steps before; he wants to look but he doesn’t, wanting to keep his eye contact with those of the Council.

> He feels something grab his wings, an iron grip on the feathered appendages sprouting from his back. Glorious, luxurious and  _ pure _ \-- something he’s accumulated over  _ decades _ of experience.

**“** _We, the Council -- speaking in lieu of our Creator -- pass the verdict of GUILTY to the accused. We thereby sentence the accused to be EXPELLED from the Court of Angels,_ **”**

> There it is, the verdict he was waiting for. A smugness seems to settle over Chan’s mind, until the next sentence was set down.

**“** _In addition to his guilt and trespass, we, the Council, believe there requires a heavier punishment. Therefore, we sentence the accused to have his WINGS torn and be sent down to Earth to live amongst the humans until he wishes to REPENT for his sins._ **”**

> Almost on cue, he feels the grip on his wings tighten and blinding PAIN sears through his back as his white wings were torn from his back with no warning, no preparation....he hears screeches of terror and screams of fear from the crowd but it’s dampened to his ringing ears. His eyes falls to the feathers scattered on the floor, no longer white but stained RED (ah...so angels do  _ bleed _ …).
> 
> The last thing he hears was  **“** The Council has adjourned,  **”** before blackness fills his mind, in blurry daze, he watches his wings be tossed in front of him -- he’s become one of the  _ FALLEN _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea I've played with and struggled in trying to find who to pair him with...I ended up with my guilty pleasure in the fandom, 3racha.


	2. This is all new to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan wakes with no memory of what has happened in the human realm; absolutely devastated about his current state and confused about previous events...now he must try to piece everything together slowly with the help of a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I had started working on the chapter after the first one posted but a lot of things started happening at once and then I got hit by writer's block.
> 
> Enjoy this new chapter!! Do leave a comment or critique or just a simple kudos! Thanks!

**“**   _I plead not guilty to the charges placed against me._ **”**

**“** _ You all claim to LOVE your wards, yet you blindly follow the Book that dictates suffering.  _ **”**

**“** _ I regret nothing I have done.  _ **”**

**“**   _We, the Council, on behalf of our beloved Creator, thereby sentence you to have your wings taken and sentence to live your term on Earth._ **”**

Intense pain, red feathers, screams of horror, fading lights

* * *

     Bolting straight up from his reclined position, blinding pain shoots across his back and his mind focuses on the area.  **“**  Lord have mercy,  **”** he breathes, hand reaching to his shoulder, as if he would be able to feel out what was causing the non-stop, throbbing and sharp pains.

**“**  Lord have mercy is correct,  **”**  a disapproving tone floods the air, Chan lifts his eyes to look at his long time friend, Woojin, confusion dancing in Chan’s face. A heavy sigh ekes from the elder’s lips when he realizes that Chan has no RECOLLECTION of what had happened, albeit, that was to be  _ expected _ . Being thrown through the gates that led from the Heavens to Earth without proper mental preparation could scramble someone’s mind badly...It’s why fallen angels have such a difficult time recalling their lives up in the sky, but for them, it’s perhaps better as they would not RESENT falling.

**“**  What...happened  _??_   **”**  Chan struggles with his words, feeling an oncoming headache,  **“**  Why does my back ache as if I have taken a really bad fall  _??_   **”**  he asks, attention returning to the sharp pain on his back. His eyes takes in the look of upset and worry on Woojin’s face, something tells him that whatever the answer was, Chan wasn’t going to like it.

    Woojin struggled in letting Chan know and another wanted to delay it...Yet, a part of him felt it was  _ deserving _  of Chan to suffer for his blasphemous words just hours prior and well, for someone that fought so hard, Chan needs to know what he’s done.

**“**  Woojin  _??_  Brother, why do you have that look on your face  _??_   **”**  Chan asks, a worrying tone taking to his voice.

**“**  Chan, you’ve  _ fallen _ .  **”**  he starts softly.

**“**  It sure feels like I have, my body aches,  **”**

**“**  No, Chan. I mean, you’ve  _ fallen _ . You are no longer one of us,  **”**  -- a shaky exhale, eyes averted as if he was ashamed to meet the eyes of a fallen angel. No, it wasn’t that, he doesn’t want to see the surprise and shock on Chan’s face, the hurt and confusion.

**“**  What  _??_  How  _??_   **”**  Chan rushes out of bed, ignoring the stabbing pain as he stumbles towards the bathroom, ignoring the scenery outside the window he passes.

    Devastation hits as Chan sees the  _ angry _  scars on his back, healed but prominent (curse their angelic abilities), his knees buckles beneath him. Gripping the cold marble counter, he sees Woojin from the corner of his eyes, a soft but worried look upon the elder’s visage. He wants to ask  _ why _  he was casted out...but something about Woojin’s expression had anger RISE in Chan...anger, that’s new. Chan wasn’t known to be an angry person, the rage that rises in him surprises the angel.

**“**  I do not need your pity, nor your sympathetic gesture  **”** Chan breathes out -- shaky and lacking substance, yet the anger in him simpers and makes way for sadness as he slowly sinks to the ground. Confusion still swims in his mind, yet he mourns for the loss of his white wings more than anything. Why has God forsaken his angelic warrior  _?? _  His dedicated shepherds  _?? _

    He feels another body sink to the ground next to him -- this is what he loves about Woojin, the elder was always so considerate and kind, he always brought himself down to the other person’s level and tried to connect with them...it was hard for Chan to describe it, but he often looked up to Woojin, tried to mirror the elder’s behavior and attitude.

**“**  It’s not pity, Chan…  **”**  he starts softly,  **“**  It is worry and concern,  **”**  he continues.

**“**  What happened  _?? _  Spare me the buffers, if I have fallen, I wish to know why , **”**  he whispers. Chan had spent the brief moment wallowing in his thoughts but the more he tried to force his memories to come together, the more his head pounded and his back ached.

    A wry grimace fixes itself onto Woojin’s lips,  **“** Perhaps not here,  **”**  he gestures to their surrounding,  **“**  A cup of tea will help,  **”**  he offers, tea was always the solution...Woojin picks himself up from the ground and reaches for the younger’s hand.  **“**  Come, let us collect ourselves in the dining room,  **”**  he urges softly as he tugs Chan up from the cold bathroom floor.

* * *

    Once seated, it was when Chan truly started to take in where he was...This wasn’t Woojin’s  _ abode _  in Heaven. Where was this  _?? _  He doesn’t see any familiar objects that denoted the elder’s home, nor things that gave off a  _ holy _  aura  — or did he lose the ability to detect those when he fell  _?? _

**“**  You have plenty of questions, I am sure.  **”**  Woojin speaks up, setting down a mug of tea,  **“**  We are in the  _ HUMAN _  realm right now. Seoul, to be exact, it would seem your WANT to be with your former wards has led the teleportation gates to drop you here.  **”**  he starts,  **“**  You are in...what I guess, humans call, a safe house,  **”**  Woojin continues, thumb rubbing over the surface of his warm cup.

**“**  A safe house  _??_   **”**  Chan repeats, confusion evident in his tone.

**“** This will be our secret, Chan,  **”**  Woojin starts sternly,  **“**  I have manipulated the kind lord for the space, having paid for the abode in human currency,  **”**  he continues, seeing understanding blossom across Chan’s visage.

**“**  Manipulated  _??_  You don’t mean you had meddled  _??_   **”**  Chan gasps.  
 **“**  No, no. I simply  _borrowed_  the space, you see...I struck a deal with the landlord, they were going on a worldwide cruise trip, whatever that may be, and needed someone to look after their place, so I offered — and paid — to do so.  **”**  Woojin explains.

**“** But why  _??_   **”**  Chan frowns.

**“**  Chan, you’re a fallen with nowhere to go. I am a friend — yours, specifically — who is worried for what may happen if I let you wander without protection and a place to call sanctuary.  **”**  Woojin huffs, they may be enemies in technicality but Chan was still his beloved friend, his trusted friend.

**“**  O — oh,  **”**  the blond stutters out, eyes suddenly downcast as a feeling of embarrassment and sheepishness floods his figure.

    Woojin reaches out to take Chan’s hand into his own,  **“** I am not scolding you, Chan. I am a slight bit upset and disappointed in what has happened but I always have believed you have a good head on your shoulders and that you know what you’re doing. You do things with a purpose,  **”**  Woojin said, trying to ease the young man’s heart,  **“**  Of course, I feel there may have been a BETTER way, a lighter sentence, but perhaps your defiance and stand will help change how things function, hopefully it will reach our Creator’s ears...You were not  _ wrong _  to think what you did but you were too  _ rebellious _  in taking a stand this way.  **”**  he continues.

**“**  Rebellious  _??_   **”**  Chan asks,  **“**  What did I say, Woojin  _??_   **”**

    There was a pause as Woojin struggled to find a way to word the entire ordeal,  **“**  You…  **”**  the male begins, a shaky exhale,  **“**  Have broken  _ all _  of the angelic laws,  **”**  he said slowly,  **“**  Ultimately, you may have affected your wards’ destiny and changed many others with what you have done. You intervened when you should not have.  **”**  he trails off.

    A longer silence as Chan processed what was said,  **“**  I intervened with my wards’ lives  _??_   **”**  he repeats, brows furrowed as he dug around his jumbled mind, trying to bring out any memories of it.

**“**  You have also...shown your form to them, took someone else’s Book of Destiny,  **”**  Woojin lists carefully, watching the younger’s reaction to what he was saying,  **“**  Affected the destiny —  **”**  his words interrupted by Chan speaking up.

**“**  Of another angel’s tasks, interfering with the destiny of another wards.  **”**  Chan finishes off, he knew the laws...He knew them WELL but Woojin was only telling him what he knew, not what he’s done.

**“**  Yes,  **”**  Woojin affirms.

**“**  That does not tell me what I have done,  **”**  Chan frowns.

**“**  You claim to have fallen in love with your wards,  **”**  Woojin starts, and something about that elicits a response in Chan.

> a flash of a  ** _sunny_**  smile, roaring crowds, music...  
> peals of laughter, yelling...rapid speech spoken into a stick...  
> darkened visages, glowing skin, toothy smiles, surprised expressions...  
> soft kisses, gentle touches…

**“**  Chan  _??_   **”**  Woojin asks,  **“**  Are you alright  _??_   **”**

    The sound of the elder’s voice draws him back,  **“**  I...do….have I ever spoken about my wards to you  _??_   **”**  he asks, voice shaky, unsure of what to make of the visions he just saw. They were  _familiar_ , but he couldn’t put his hands on it.

**“**  No, you have mentioned things about them in passing but never beyond what they have done during the day or reliving their childhood days,  **”**  Woojin replies, normal conversation topics amongst angels...To gush about their wards as if they were their own children.  **“** Why  _??_   **”**  he asks.

**“**  I...I thought I saw something about them , **”**  Chan mutters, hand coming to massage at his temple, an oncoming headache.

**“**  A premonition  _??_   **”**  the elder queries.

**“**  No, nothing of that sort,  **”**  he shakes his head, Chan’s not sure what happens when an angel becomes falling, having not looked into it much, but perhaps, all of their abilities were  _ revoked _  as they fell.

**“**  A memory, perhaps  _?? _  The sudden toss from the Gates may have caused you to lose some memories or tossed them out of order,  **”**   Woojin explains,  **“**  You  **want**  to be with your wards, your LOVE for them was so strong, the Gates dropped here in Seoul,  **”**  he said, almost as if it’s an aside.

**“**  Well, the last thing I do remember is….is….  **”**  Chan’s voice trails off again, brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what his last thought was.

**“**  Do not stress yourself out too much or you will make yourself SICK,  **”**  Woojin warns,  **“**  It will come back slowly,  **”**

**“**  Is there nothing that can be done to restore my memories  _?? _  To help me figure out how to find my wards  _?? _  I may be a fallen but I can still protect them,  **”**  Chan said, lamenting the loss and mess of his memories.

**“**  Chan, I think before you worry about  _ others _ , you need to figure your current situation out first,  **”**  the elder advises softly,  **“**  I can definitely try to help as best I can and however I can within my abilities and Heaven’s limits,  **”**  he continues, he wants to help his friend but that meant doing a lot under the noses of their superiors...Going against the law of not helping a  _ Fallen _  as it is supposed to be a punishment, but Chan was his FRIEND and he agreed with Chan’s stance (yet, he wasn’t as brash as the younger, he’ll get where he’s going one day).

**“**  But…  **”**  Chan starts, the tight grip on his hand stops his thought.

**“**  I will find out more about the life of a Fallen and what happens to those who have Fallen through the archives , **”**  Woojin promises,  **“**  I will try to find your Book of Destiny…  **”**  he trails off, was that a good idea  _?? _  To hand a Fallen a Book of Destiny  _?? _  No, no...Chan wasn’t a Fallen, no...He might not have his wings but Chan was still CHAN, the same kind and caring angel he got to know and befriend. Even now, instead of worrying about his current situation, he was more worried for his two wards — as expected of Chan, placing others ahead of himself.

**“**  Please, I need to know…  **”**  Chan begs, pleading with the elder.

**“**  I will, Chan. I promise, I will look into it, but you have to give me time. It is not easy to keep secrets, harder now that you have been banished, the Council is more vigilant,  **”**  he grimaces. The idea of sneaking around and being  _ disobedient _  and going against the laws made him UNEASY but for his friend, he’s willing to try.

    Despite the promise, Chan looked troubled and upset, still struggling to put pieces together. There has to be an easier and quicker way to gather his scattered memories...No, no, that’s not the priority right now. He needs to figure out how to SURVIVE in this world first. But  _how_   _??_

    Wide and confused eyes, nearly teary, focuses on Woojin,  **“**  Brother...What do I do now  _?? _  I may have observed many lives but I do not know how to live the life of a human,  **”**  he pleas, the sudden wave of unease and fear washes over the younger male.

**“**  Breathe, Chan. You say you do not have knowledge of how to live the life of our beloved humans, but you do. You’ve watched your wards for so long, you know, you just have to ease yourself into it. **”**  the elder soothes.

**“**  But I….Human currency is much different from angelic ones...Sustenance, is my body completely  _human_  now  _??_   **”**  Chan panics.

**“**  Chan, what did I just say  _??_   **”**  Woojin asks, trying to calm him.

**“**  That I know but it may take some time to remember and I should ease myself into it  _??_   **”** the younger repeats.

**“**  Yes, so you are listening.  **”**  he jokes.  **“**  As for human currency, I have provided enough to last you a few weeks...but you will require to find a  _ job _ ,  **”**  Woojin continues.

**“**  But HOW  _?!  _ **”**  Chan laments.

**“**  Find what you do best, Chan. Angels are known for their voice, for their caring nature, their healing touch,  **”**  Woojin continues softly.  **“**  You were always good with your voice, maybe something in music  _??_   **”**  he suggests.

**“**  Singing our hymns is much different than the music of humans,  **”**  Chan scrunches up his nose.

**“**  It is a start, Chan. The landlord does have a piano in the other room,  **”**  Woojin offers, standing to show the younger where the said instrument was.

    Standing in the living room, Chan’s eyes looks to the large object against the wall.  **“**  That does not…  **”**  he begins, walking towards the furniture with glimmering ivory keys. Pressing down on a key to hear the soft  _ PLINK _  fill the air.

**“**  It is not as grand as the one you are used to, but it is a start,  **”**  Woojin gives Chan’s shoulder a gentle squeeze.

**“**  I guess so.  **”**  Chan mumbles, at least the instrument is as he remembers it (only question was if the  _ notes _  were the same), pressing another key. There are things he’s not quite familiar with, but he’s always been good at feeling things out slowly.

**“**  You will figure it out and make this place your new home, I believe in you,  **”** Woojin said, offering a reassuring smile to the younger male.

**“**  Thank you for your faith, we shall see what happens, **”**  Chan sighs, a grimace on his lips. Another squeeze, before the pressure eases and soft  _ plinks _  fill the room as Chan aimlessly pressed different keys, hearing the tones that played out.

**“**  I must go before our brethren is suspicious of my disappearance.  **”**  Woojin said (Chan doesn’t miss the  _ OUR _  Woojin uses but holds back the retort that THEY were no longer brethrens, just Woojin’s),  **“**  I will look into everything I have promised, and come back when I can.  **”**  Woojin promises, heading towards the balcony window.  **“**  You know how to contact me, I will try my best to answer. Please, take care of yourself...I believe in your ability to assimilate into this realm, **”** Woojin said, wings unfurling slowly,  **“**  I have tried my best to fill the cold box with food as I have learned that is how humans keep fresh fruits and vegetables fresh, I do urge you to go out and make friends...They will help you understand this society better.  **”**

**“**  I will try my best.  **”**  Chan nods, watching in envy...He’s going to miss the feeling of the breeze carding through his golden locks, being free in the air.

**“**  I must leave now. I will be back,  **”** Woojin nods.

**“**  Make haste, but be safe,  **”**  Chan urges.

**“**  Always.  **”**  Woojin promises.

    When the elder disappears into thin air, Chan felt like he’s  _ FORGOTTEN _  to tell Woojin something important but he couldn’t place a hand on just what he’s forgotten to say. If he figures it out (if he ever does), he’ll contact the elder.

    Now he’s got to figure out his plan to survive...Maybe explore the house he is residing in, fiddle with the various objects...Well, there is at least  _ three _  things he’s familiar with — the piano, the mythical t.v. and the humming cold box where food was stored.


	3. Familiarity in Unfamiliarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan continues to learn about life as a human and finally meets his mysterious neighbors, Binnie and Sungie.
> 
> They go on a bit of an adventure to the supermarket together, resulting in a deal being made with dakgalbi at stake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the really LONG wait on this. I got really stuck on what I wanted plot wise, but I finally got something down and hopefully it makes sense. I made this chapter extra long to make up for the wait. Hope you enjoy!

     It takes a while for Chan to get used to his new life...but as Woojin said, he was a quick learner and easily adapted to his new environment. Chan took the first week, trying to tend to his injuries and learn of his newfound home  — trying to understand how the  _ cold box _ functions, discovering how the amazing TV works, how the burning plate worked. Chan made fumbles and stumbled his way through on living like a human, he got frustrated and angry, but he never gave up...Giving up would mean the Council won, it would mean that he would be unable to survive. To say Chan was now living on SPITE and pettiness would not be a  _ lie _ .

     Still plagued by the nightmares of his trial, the pains on his back, the foreign feeling of being away from  _ home _ ...Chan finally stepped out of the apartment, taking his first walk amongst the humans on earth. He’s not used to this...This is odd. He’s used to viewing them from above, hovering over someone’s shoulder, not walking alongside them. He was sure things were going to go wrong, but he comes to discover after his numerous OUTINGS, that they live much like angels.

     Chan realizes that human society was modeled after that of angelic society, perhaps on purpose as their Creator wanted the best for his beloved creations...Or a more morbid thought, the angelic society was just a  _ trial _ run before he made the society on earth. No matter, Chan’s heart was still flooded with love for the humans, doing all he can to help them. It doesn’t take long for him to become a favorite amongst old  _ ahjumma _ groups in the park, a constant companion to the local  _ ahjusshi _ group near the convenience store, a fun friend for the kids that ran around in the apartment complex, the trusting parents that looked after him as he struggled with things.

     He was happy that he had support in helping him assimilate into society, ever so patient and ever so loving. Of course, they found it hilarious that Chan had odd ways of labeling things and took the time to teach him the proper terms; they invited him into their homes for dinner, to spend time...Chan also had odd habits or did things oddly, the mothers took the time to teach Chan how to cook, how to clean the house, maintain proper hygiene. With all this help, Chan didn’t take long to finally find a place in the human world…

     Despite how  _ human _ like he’s living as, Chan still hasn’t forgotten about the angelic world (his nightmare makes it very hard to do so); Woojin had yet to come back to give him the information he craved. The nagging question of what he had FORGOTTEN bites at the back of his mind. He can’t remember what he’s forgotten, and why it bothers him so much.

**“** That’s right _!!_ You haven’t met the two boys that live two doors down from you _!!_ **”** a mother exclaims. Chan’s attention is dragged back to the group, **“** Such hardworkers, so independent. **”**

**“** Two boys _??_ **”** Chan repeats curiously, a tilt of his head.

**“** Yes  _!! _ The two boys  _!! _ They’re very kind, one of them is so cute. He’s always smiling and happy to help,  **”** one of the ladies said,  **“** I think his name was Jisung  _?? _ I forget the other boy...but they always help out when we ask.  **”** she nods.

**“** Changbin, Seo Changbin, that’s his name,  **”** someone interjects

**“** Right, right  _!! _ The kids call him  _ Binnie _ ,  **”** another speaks up,  **“** He looks recluse and mean, but he’s quite a nice kid,  **”** she states.

**“** But they’re very busy recently...I hear that they’re artists,  **”**   
**“** An artist  _?? _ Aren’t they just students ??  **”**

I hear they’re idols,  **”**

     Chan blanks out on the conversation, idle gossip isn’t what he’s much into and none of the ladies seemed to have the story straight, unsure of if the boys were idols or artists or students or whatever they were...but that wasn’t what the male was stuck on. He was stuck on the fact that the names, Jisung and Changbin, were oh-so-familiar to him. He can’t remember  _ WHY _ it was, why the names elicits some sort of emotion in him — longing, sadness, love. He’s never met these kids, how come he feels this way  _?? _

     The gossip session comes to a slow end, the ladies hand Chan a few snacks and reminds him to take care of himself before they all part ways to their own apartment. Chan stops at his door and looks down the way to the flat that the females mentioned. He wants to  _ knock _ and see for himself who these two boys are, but reason outweighed impulse...It would be too WEIRD to just suddenly knock on a stranger’s door, he’s sure they’re bound to meet one day. With a shake of his head, Chan enters his temporary home, door shutting just as the elevator doors opened, revealing two (tired) boys trudging towards the door that Chan had just been staring at.

     The rest of the afternoon and evening goes by uneventful...Save for the few times Chan had sat down at the piano to play a few keys, still trying to learn each note by ear. The fall from Heaven had jumbled his memory a bit, but he knew enough to be able to play a simple song...Chan hopes to be able to play a full piece soon, he misses the melodical sound of the piano. Determined to relearn the instrument, it’ll give him some peace and familiarity to the foreign area.

    A week goes by when Woojin finally shows up, entering from the balcony. The male startles Chan as the younger hadn’t heard the elder’s arrival, focused on the piano.  **“** You’ve gotten good,  **”** Woojin comments, earning a quiet yelp from Chan, turning in surprise. Woojin raised a brow at the male’s reaction, folding his wings as he steps into the center of the room.

**“** You startled me, brother.  **”** Chan breathes, turning in his seat to look at the other male.

**“** Have your senses dulled or were you truly too into the piano _??_ **”** Woojin asks, watching the younger stand from his seat.

**“** Perhaps a little both,  **”** Chan admits, reaching out to grasp Woojin’s forearm tightly before drawing the male into a hug.

**“** Sorry for having taken long...The Heavens is a bit in chaos after your stunt,  **”** Woojin grimaces,  **“** And my own ward decided to be a little reckless...I compiled what I could and wrote it down for you,  **”** Woojin pulls a bound notebook from his robes, handing it to Chan.

     The male took the book with a soft gratitude, taking a seat before opening it to a random page. His eyes scans in the page and takes in the details written before Woojin draws his attention back, **“** How has living here been _??_ **”**

**“** I’m slowly getting used to it.  **”** Chan mumbles, eyes focused on the page Woojin had scrawled about  _ WINGS _ . Fallen angels are often denoted by their pitch black wings, darker than night and impenetrable to light...Woojin seems to catch onto Chan’s fixation, and he  _ waits _ for the question to come.

**“** Woojin, are you sure I have fallen _??_ **”** Chan asks quietly, looking up slowly. Greeted by silence, a mental standoff between the pair, **“** Brother, be honest with me. Why do I not possess the wings you have written about _??_ **”** Chan urges, desperate, if he had his wings and if Woojin’s words were right, then he had a CHANCE to redeem himself BUT, he possessed no wings, all he had were two angry scars.

     More silence, Woojin -- now unable to meet Chan’s eyes -- tried to find something else to say.

**“** Brother,  _ please _ , I’m begging you. I must know,  **”** Chan pleads, a tone of desperation leaking into his voice.

**“** I do not think...you have  _ fallen _ , but rather been FORSAKEN by our angelic brethren.  **”** Woojin said quietly, still unable to look at Chan, seemingly more interested in the fruit basket settled on the dining table (a welcome gift from the nice couple three doors down from him).

**“** Forsaken _??_ Why _??_ This has never happened before _!!_ Are you saying I can never return _??_ **”** Chan cries.

**“** Chan, if there was a way for me to restore your memories, I would find it. You were defiant and unremorseful, the Council saw it as an act of  _ rebellion _ , they figured you were uncontrollable so they decided to throw you OUT,  **”** Woojin murmurs, eyes finally turning to look at the younger male.

**“** I NEED to _know_ what happened, Woojin. Is there no way to speed up my recovery _??_ Have you found my Book _??_ **”** Chan asks.

**“** I will...look into it, Chan, but I cannot promise I will find something nor guarantee it being something you want to know,  **”** Woojin frowns.

**“** I WANT to know, Woojin. **”** Chan firmly states, **“** What about my charge’s Book of Destiny _??_ **”**

**“** I could not find it, I am thinking the Council may have found it before I did and have handed it to another to guard over them,  **”** Woojin said, watching despair flood Chan’s features. He hated to bear so much bad news for the young male,  **“** I am sorry, Chan. I wish I could give you better news,  **”** he reaches out to touch Chan’s shoulder.

**“** No, you have tried your best,  **”** Chan shakes his head, dropping his head into his hands. He needed to look over the book that Woojin gotten for him, learn  _ more _ .   
**“** I wish I could do more for you, my hands are very tied,  **”** Woojin takes a seat near the younger.

**“** You have done quite a lot for me, you did not need to go so far from me, but you did. I thank you,  **”** Chan lifts his head, a heavy sigh ekes from his lips. A nagging feeling returns to his mind, telling him he needed to tell Woojin something.

**“** You are my friend, my brother. I will always help however I can, I do not believe your expulsion was fair, the Council forgets times change and so do we...Angels are not timeless despite how unaging we are.  **”** Woojin comments.

**“** I guess so . **”** Chan mumbles, reaching out to shut the book and putting it aside.  **“** I...I feel like I have forgotten to tell you something last time but I have not figured out what it is. I cannot recall what I need to tell you,  **”** he laments.

**“** I am sure you will remember soon. Do not stress,  **”** Woojin said, patting the younger’s shoulder.  **“** Perhaps I can find the person who has the Book and get a sneaking glance,  **”** Woojin offers.

**“** Do not get yourself in trouble, brother, if you cannot, it is fine,  **”** Chan said with a shake of his head.

**“** Of course, always,  **”** Woojin nods.

     Silence fills the space again, unsure of what to say and what to do as they sat with one another.  **“** I...appreciate things you have done for me, Woojin, thank you.  **”**

**“** Thank me not...You would do the same for me,  **”** Woojin offers a smile.

**“** Where are my manners _??_ Would you like something to drink _??_ **”** Chan asks, standing from his seat.

**“** Water is fine, thank you,  **”** Woojin responds, watching the younger shuffle towards the kitchen.

     Chan’s mind reeled, what did he forget  _?? _ What did he need to tell Woojin  _?? _ He knew it was  **important** . What is it  _?? _ His eyes focuses on the water that runs from the tap into a filtered pitcher (something his neighbor suggested), what was it...An images flashes into his mind -- water, running water, a tree...Waterfall  _?? _

**“** Woojin….Was there a waterfall with a willow tree nearby _??_ **”** Chan asks suddenly, brows furrowed.

**“** Willow tree _??_ **”** Woojin repeats, turning to look behind him, **“** Yes, there is, it is a bit of a walk from the library, **”** he replies, **“** Why _??_ Do you remember something about the place _??_ **”**

**“** I feel like there is something there, I feel like what I have forgotten could be found there,  **”** Chan said, shutting the faucet and placing the pitcher onto the counter.

**“** I will look into it for you then. **”** Woojin nods, watching his friend return with a glass of water and handing it to him. A soft _thank you_ , **“** Why do you suddenly recall Willow Falls _??_ **”**

**“** Is that what that place is called  _?? _ Willow Falls...I was watching the faucet run and I had flashes of images,  **”** Chan mumbles.

**“** Perhaps your memory is slowly returning, it just need some triggers,  **”** Woojin nods.

**“** I hope so, it is quite the struggle already to learn the piano without them,  **”** Chan gestures to the mentioned instruments.

**“** Patience. I will do what I can to look into memory recovery and search around Willow Falls for what you have forgotten there.  **”** Woojin said, setting down the empty glass. When had he finished it...Chan wasn’t paying attention, he numbly nods at the male’s words.

**“** Be careful,  **”** Chan said.

**“** Always,  **”** Woojin assured the younger, standing from his seat. Reaching out to pull Chan into a tight embrace,  **“** Take care of yourself.  **”**

**“** I will.  **”** Chan nods, returning the hug tightly before letting go and accompanying the elder male towards the balcony.

**“** Keep practicing the piano, I am sure you will become a maestro.  **”** Woojin teases.

**“** I do intend to do so,  **”** Chan gives a lopsided grin. He waves goodbye to his friend before shutting the door behind him, he’s made quite a habit of leaving them open during the day and shutting them at night for hope that Woojin would drop by and visit.

* * *

     Woojin returns to the Heavens, cautious of his steps…Recently, he’s taken quite to be like Chan, secretive and full of lies…

**‘** No, no, Woojin...Do not think of your friend as such. Chan meant well for his charges.  **’** he chides himself softly,  **‘** You would do the same to protect your ward and friends,  **’** he reminds himself as he sets on the path back to his home.

     Slowly making his way back into society, he greets familiar faces with smiles and gentle nods. Despite his bright smiles, his mind was busy formulating questions to ask the elderly librarian on resources he should find for restoring forgotten memories.

     Making plans for the next few days, he waves a gentle greeting to his neighbor before disappearing into his home. Locking the door behind him, a soft sigh ekes from Woojin’s lips before he moves to take a seat near the window, sinking deep into the chair. Eyes slipping shut, fatigue from traveling and thinking...He really wished Chan was more careful, was better at his secrecy, all this sneaking around was taking it out of him.

     Running around, trying to make sure his ward is staying out of trouble and fulfilling his promises to Chan. Perhaps he should not have taken on so much burden, but he cannot tell anyone else about this...Can he  _?? _ Rubbing his temple, was there someone he can TRUST that would help him  _?? _

     Hyunjin  _?? _ No, that boy has a bit of loose lips. A sweet boy but, not the type to really keep a proper secret. Jeongin is still a boy who’s learning, he would not be of much help..

     Woojin was tired but his mind was racing miles per minute, he couldn’t _sleep_ if he wanted to...Wait, when did it get so _dark_ _??_ How long has he been sitting there _??_ No matter, the darkness is much better to cover his search, in case he does find something. Heading for the door, he pulls it open to be greeted with crisp night air, dim lanterns and other angels scurrying home or out for a light walk.

**“** Out for a walk, Woojin _??_ **”** one called.

**“** Of course, it is too beautiful a night to not gaze on the starry sky,  **”** Woojin replies.

**“** Ahh, of course! Enjoy your walk, love,  **”** they called back.

     Woojin only waves as he sets off towards the library, it led to the Falls much quicker than walking through the forest. Another thought strikes Woojin, he should have pressed for more  _ details _ on what he was looking for...He can’t just blindly look around for something, he could be looking for  **_anything_ ** .

     He stands near the Falls, eyes turned to the sky to take in the shimmering stars and the glowing moon, taking in the beautiful sight of the night sky...It’s relaxing, it’s calming; bathed in the moonlight and surrounded by the sound of the running water. It’s no wonder Willow Falls is such a popular spot for angels to visit when they’re seeking some healing from their busy lives.

     Woojin takes a moment to soak in the environment, to just lose himself within the moment...To enjoy himself and temporarily forget the hassles of his current situation. He takes the time to himself, unwinding, he needs this...he needs a vacation (a word he learned from the humans, for when they wanted to get away from work), but can angels even get vacations  _?? _ They truly work until their lifespan ends...When does their lifespan end  _?? _

     Not the time for an existential crisis, Woojin  _!! _ He hates Chan for that, making him question everything he knew about being an angel.

     Setting to work, he’s not sure what he’s looking for, but Chan mentioned the willow tree, it was worth a shot to look around there first then expand outwards. Woojin approaches the old tree with curious eyes, searching the trunk for anything odd from a distance. Standing right next to it, he reaches out to pat the bark, **“** What did Chan leave here, hm _??_ Can you tell me _??_ **”** the male asks, as if the tree was going to answer.  
    Removing his hand, Woojin takes a step back to look over the trunk, trying to see if there was anything odd embedded in it or the dirt...Slow steps, careful eyes, he truly wasn’t sure what he was looking for. Woojin walks around the tree, finding nothing out of the ordinary; a heavy sigh ekes from his lips, this SEARCH was going to take him nights _!!_

     Maybe it was worth trying to grill Chan for more clues...But he can’t return so soon, people would be suspicious of him for the constant visits to the human realm. He has to wait, so in the meantime, he’ll continue searching aimlessly with hopes he can get a clue of what he’s seeking.

     Woojin takes a step back, ready to leave, when a breeze blows by, rustling the wispy branches of the tree, letting moonlight peek through and in that brief moment, something GLIMMERED. His eyes narrows, hand moving to rub at them in case he was just dreaming of seeing something. Taking a chance, Woojin reaches out to move the branches gently to let the moon peek through again and he sees something sparkle yet again. Dropping the branches, he moves towards the spot, kneeling down to touch the area he saw glimmer.

     To his surprise, his hand doesn’t come in contact with rough bark, but instead, he sees the image distort as his hand pass through. **“** Glamor _??_ **”** he whispers to himself, when did Chan learn how to do this _??_ Not that he can ask the man himself, when Chan can’t even remember what exactly transpired that fateful day…

     Woojin marvels at how well done the glamor was done by passing his hand through the illusion for a few more seconds before he truly sets to figure out what was hidden beneath it. He roots around the space for a bit before his hands feels something soft...Fabric. Gripping the cloth, he pulls out a rectangular package. Could this be what Chan envisioned  _?? _ What is it  _?? _

     He unwraps a part of the cloth, unsure if this was the place to fully undo the packaging, yet he wanted to know what it was, in case it WASN’T what Chan was seeking, then he could put it back without the person knowing he ever disturbed it. Moving a corner of the cloth, he catches sight of a familiar cover; a little more and he’s face to face with a part of  **really** familiar symbol, and his body stiffens.

     This has GOT to be what Chan was seeking...The Book of Destiny for the humans he was looking for...No, wait, there should be  _ two _ . Woojin rewraps the cloth around the Book he currently held before reaching back into the glamor in search of the second Book, finding it also wrapped in a similar fabric.

     Rising to his feet, Woojin clutches the Books to his chest, heart pounding. The things that could happen if he’s discovered with these Books...The implications, the amount of trouble he could be in. His mind reels at the thought of it; he had initially thought Chan was being nostalgic as his memories returned slowly, maybe even hidden some trinkets here...He never expected Chan to have hidden the two Books of Destiny for the two charges.

     Rushing home, he needed to hide these first, then figure a way to smuggle it to Chan, get it out of his possessions.What in the Creator’s name has Chan done  _?? _ Why has Chan done this  _?? _ Oh, those poor souls, they must be so LOST these past few days with no heavenly guidance and the Books supposedly  **lost** , they’d have no idea what to do or where to go...

* * *

     They were tired...Things haven’t been going WELL as of recent, everything that could have gone wrong,  _ have _ gone wrong and neither boys knew WHY. Jisung and Changbin have been feeling a little lost as of recent, a little lackluster...Like their luck had suddenly run out, they had no idea what to do.

     Initially, they figured a change of scenery was going to help them out, so they went to a local cafe, put their brains together and came up with something mediocre, but unsatisfying. It takes a few more hours of them wracking their musical minds before they ultimately called it a day, trudging home from another fruitless jam session.

     Bags slung across their shoulders, the two bickered about food and about rent, the upcoming rap competition as the rode the elevator up to their floor. The doors slide open just as another apartment door slams shut, neither boys paid it any mind, too wrapped up in their own world.

     Heavy steps take them down the hall, when Jisung suddenly pauses, head tilted as if he’s trying to listen in on something.

**“** Jisung, don’t be a creep…  **”** Changbin sighs, noticing a lack of footsteps echoing his own, turning to see the younger male stopped in front of their landlord’s apartment.

**“** The  _ ahjumma _ downstairs said someone’s currently renting the space while they’re out on vacation,  **”** Jisung replies,  **“** And it sounds like they’re home,  **”** he comments.

**“** Jisung, leave them alone,  **”** Changbin huffs, exasperation taking to his tone.

**“** But aren’t you curious about this handsome, angelic boy they keep talking about _??_ **”** Jisung questions, moving to join Changbin in front of their own door.

**“** Yes, but we have more important things to worry about, LIKE if we don’t figure something out for our next competition, we’re gonna starve,  **”** Changbin angrily jams his key into the lock.

**“** Ya tryna get us locked out, bro _??_ **”** Jisung asks, eyes focused on the lock as the elder opened the front door to let them in.

     They were lucky that it was summer vacation, which means they can stay up all hours of the day / night to work on their music, enter more competitions and perfect their crafts...Which was GREAT, but not so great when they’re constantly meeting odd blocks on the way.

     The two boys were sprawled out on the living room floor, tired from wracking their minds for something to work with...No beats sound good, no lyric made an impact...They were tired out, what was going on  _?? _ They were never stuck for this long, the situation was becoming dire.

**“** Bin...Maybe we should just withdraw from this competition and focus on figure out why we can’t get anything down…  **”** Jisung reluctantly mumbles.

**“** But the _rent_ , Jisung...the RENT _!!_ **”** the elder exclaims, **“** And the bills, and the food, **”** he lists, always a bit more of the practical one in the pair. Of course, they could always ask their parents for help, but they were supposed to be PROVING that they can survive by themselves.

**“** I knowww…  **”** Jisung whines, throwing his arms over his eyes. Things fall silent for a brief moment, both of them wondered if the other had fallen asleep when Jisung suddenly bolts up, effectively startling a very focused Changbin.

**“** I hear a piano,  **”** Jisung declares, eyes wide. Changbin points to the keyboard in front of him, eyes furrowed.  **“** No, shh...listen,  **”** he hushed the elder, pointing into the air. Sure enough, the muted sound of a piano ( or so they think ) wafts through the air.

     Jisung scrambles to his feet, wanting nothing more than to find the source...He’s never heard anyone else on this floor play an instrument ( even badly...though, he has to say, this wasn’t bad at all, not the sort of music he listens to but he recognizes it as a hymn ).

**“** Sung, what are you doing _??_ **”** \-- Jisung ignores the elder as he opens the front door to stick his head into the hallway, then cautious step into the hallway, following the sound.

**“** Han JIsung, please...you’re going to freak someone out,  **”** Changbin huffs, following the younger, if not out of curiosity, then to keep Jisung out of trouble.

**“** It’s coming from the landlord’s apartment,  **”** Jisung states, standing right in front of the door.

**“** Han Jisung, don’t you dare… **”** Changbin warns, eyes narrowing. He knew what the younger was about to do, and his suspicion was confirmed when he sees the other lift a hand, ready to ring the doorbell. **“** Han Jisung _!!_ Come here _!!_ **”** he demands, much like a mother would to her misbehaving child.

**“** Too late,  **”** Jisung chirps as he presses the bell, watching Changbin’s body slump in defeat as the elder trudges over.

     They hear the piano stop, silence, shuffling...Changbin was about to nudge Jisung and scold him for scaring their neighbor when the door opens slowly, wide eyes peering around the door, cautious and almost fearful.

     Changbin’s hand immediately finds the back of Jisung’s neck, pushing the boy forward so he’d bow.  **“** Sorry, we didn’t mean to suddenly ring your bell. Jisung’s a bit of a curious soul,  **”** Changbin blurts.

**“** _Hyung_ , let. Go _!!_ That hurts _!!_ What were you gonna do _??_ Slam my head against the door as an apology _??_ **”** Jisung hisses, struggling against the other’s tight grip.

**“** We wouldn’t be in this mess if you just stopped being so trigger happy _!!_ **”** Changbin hisses back.

**“** We weren’t doing anything anyways, what’s wrong with greeting a new neighbor _??_ **”** Jisung shoots back.

**“** What’s wrong is you’re being CREEPY about it _!!_ **”** Changbin retorts

     Jisung was about to respond when they hear a soft laugh, and both boys look towards the source, having been so wrapped up in their argument, they hadn’t even noticed the stranger had fully opened the door now. It takes Jisung a few seconds to marvel at the male,  **“** Oh...wow, you REALLY are handsome…  **”** he breathes.

**“** I...oh...T-Thank you _??_ **”** the stranger replies, rubbing the back of his neck.

**“** Bin _!!_ **”** Jisung hisses, nudging the elder, seemingly also starstruck by the male in front of him.

**“** Huh _??_ Oh _!!_ **”** Changbin snaps out of his daze, **“** S-Sorry, I...uh… **”** he stammers, trying to gather his thoughts.

**“** I am Chan,  **”** the stranger offers, holding out a hand.

**“** Han Jisung _!!_ **”** the younger chirps, immediately reaching out to shape the other’s hand, **“** And Mr. Speechless is Seo Changbin, **”** he introduces the other.

**“** Nice to meet you, **”** Chan said, offering a small smile, **“** Would you...like to come in _??_ **”** he asks, stepping aside to welcome the two boys in.

**“** N--  **”** Changbin starts before he was suddenly interrupted.

**“** Boy, would we love to,  **”** Jisung states, bounding right in.

**“** Jisung _!!_ **”** Changbin hisses, only to receive a cheeky response of Jisung sticking his tongue out at him. Reluctantly entering the apartment, he mutters a soft apology to Chan.

     The younger immediately begins to marvel at everything in the apartment, but his eyes are drawn to the piano near the balcony door, **“** Do you play _??_ **”** he asks, eager to find out if he was right, that someone in this apartment knew how to play the piano.

**“** Oh...Y-Yes, I do, but I am...Not very good at it yet,  **”** Chan admits.

**“** Oh _??_ Are you self-taught _??_ **”** Changbin suddenly pipes up, **“** You sounded like you’ve played for a long time just now, **”** he comments, before he caught himself. **“** S-Sorry, we didn’t mean to eavesdrop, Jisung just said he heard something like the piano and then we ended up at your door, **”** he quickly explains.

**“** Was it that loud  _?? _ I am so sorry,  **”** Chan quickly apologizes.

**“** No, no  _!! _ It was really good, we don’t know a lot of people in this complex that knows how to play an instrument well,  **”** Changbin interjects.

**“** I used to know how to play,  **”** Chan offers,  **“** I am just trying to...Relearn it,  **”** he explains.

**“** Well, you’re doing a FANTASTIC job _!!_ **”** Jisung chirps, **“** Do you have any food _??_ **”**

**“** HAN JISUNG _!!_ **”** Changbin bristles, truly feeling like the mother of a toddler. **“** I’m so sorry, Jisung’s...a bit of a troublemaker. Jisung _!!_ Don’t touch things without permission _!!_ **”** Changbin scolds.

**“** It is fine. Children have curious natures,  **”** Chan smiles, watching the younger rifle through the cold box...The fridge, right, it’s called the fridge.

**“** You speak... _oddly_. Are you not born here _??_ **”** Changbin asks, eyes focused on the blond male, **“** Yo-You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to _!!_ **”**

Here….Oh, Korea  _!! _ No, I was not born here,  **”** Chan shakes his head, not a lie...He wasn’t born in the human realm either, but this cute human doesn’t need to know that.

**“** Ah...I see...It’s okay, you’ll understand Korean slang the more you speak it,  **”** Changbin offers some solace...Albeit, it didn’t sound like anything reassuring to say.

**“** Your fridge is empty,  _ hyung _ ….  **”** Jisung whines, shutting the door.

**“** Oh, sorry.  **”** Chan lamely replies.

**“** Why are you apologizing _??_ Gosh, Han Jisung, come here _!!_ Stop causing trouble _!!_ **”** Changbin scolds, **“** Apologize to Chan- _hyung_ for going through his things without permission. **”** he demands.

**“** It is fine, he is just curious.  **”** Chan said.

**“** You, don’t make excuses for his childishness. You, come here and apologize,  **”** Changbin demands, if there was someone to be logical and mannerly, it would be Seo Changbin.

     It clicks in Chan’s mind, these two were the two kids the ladies downstairs were talking about...Jisung and Binnie.

**“** Are you...Binnie _??_ **”** Chan suddenly asks, watching the male stiffen and turn. Immediately feeling like he said something wrong, **“** Sorry, I did not mean to offend you. **”** he quickly said.

**“** No  _!! _ No, I was just surprised you knew that name…  **”** Changbin trails off.

**“** The ladies downstairs said two very nice boys lived on this floor...and you said his name is Jisung and your name is Changbin…But the kids call you Binnie,  **”** he explains.

**“** And they call me SUNGIE _!!_ **”** Jisung beams, inserting himself into the conversation.

**“** Binnie and Sungie...Indeed, that is very cute names. I can see why the children fawn over you,  **”** Chan mumbles,  **“** You two are indeed VERY nice too,  **”** he smiles.

**“** And I think you’re spectacular,  _ hyung _ ,  **”** Jisung beams back,  **“** Though, your fridge is kinda empty...You might wanna go shopping…  **”**

**“** Shopping _??_ **”** Chan repeats, brows furrowing.

**“** Yeah, grocery shopping _??_ **”** Jisung repeats, now concern floods his visage.

**“** I do not…  **”** Chan cuts himself off, he was about to admit he doesn’t need FOOD...Angels didn’t need to eat when his stomach cuts him off with a grumble.

**“** You don’t know where the market is _?!_ **”** Jisung comes to his own conclusion, eyes wide with fear, **“** Bin, we can’t let our neighbor starve, we have to show him where the market is _!!_ **”**

**“** Jisung...Don’t force him into things he doesn’t want to do…  **”** Changbin sighs, hands moving to pinch the bridge of his nose.

**“** But,  _ hyung _ ...Please  _?? _ It’s not like we’re getting anything done at home anyways,  **”** Jisung pleads.

**“** I do wish to know where I can get...groceries,  **”** Chan interrupts. Something about these two boys made him want to spend more time with them...A sense of familiarity with the way the two bickered, the way Jisung spoke and the exasperated words coming from Changbin’s lips. He wants to know MORE...Why do they feel familiar  _?? _ Who are they really  _?? _ Why does he feel so attracted to these two  _?? _

**“** See _!!_ Let’s go _!!_ **”** Jisung hollers, already making his way to the front door, opening it to usher the other two out.

     Chan follows the other towards the front door before he pauses, remembering to get something from his bedroom. Human currency...he learned that humans use these currencies to exchange for products from watching the magic box and looking through the all-knowing device that sat in another room...Marvelous items, it’s truly teaching him lots. He wonders if the all-knowing device understands Enochian...

     Following the two boys out, he trails behind them like a lost puppy with no idea of where to go or what to do. He takes in the familiar streets before it morphs into a new part of the city that he had not gotten the courage to venture into. It was much too noisy and busy, he was afraid he was going to get too lost ( and with no wings, he would be unable to get above the mess and find his way back ).

 

     He ends up in a store with the two boys, a basket shoved into his hand before Jisung tugs him along and began tossing things into his basket, he had no idea what these items were...Angels needed to eat but not  _ often _ , even so, they didn’t consume these kind of things. When Chan passes by a stack of  _ apples _ , he stiffens and frowns...That  _ fruit _ ...Oh, that cursed fruit…

**“** Why are you glaring at the apple, _hyung_ _??_ **”** Jisung asks, sidling up to the elder while Changbin did damage control and put back items from Chan’s basket that Jisung had thrown in.

**“** I do not like apples…  **”** Chan states.

**“** Why _??_ Are you allergic to them or something _??_ **”** Jisung asks, reaching out to take one before Chan abruptly stops him.

**“** Devil fruit , **”** he hisses, he needs to protect Jisung ( and Changbin ) from the fruit of temptation.

**“** Whoa,  _ hyung _ , easy there,  **”** Jisung chuckles nervously as he retracts his hand,  **“** I won’t touch it, okay  _?? _ You must be so traumatized by it to call it a devil fruit,  **”** he comments, bounding off again.

**“** You okay _??_ **”** Changbin asks, looking at the elder with concern.

**“** I am fine, I just do not like the fruit of temptation. I do not know why you consume it,  **”** Chan pulls a face as he continued to glare down the apples.

**“** Fruit of...Oh… **”** Changbin replies, looking at the apple. He wasn’t a RELIGIOUS boy ( per say ) but he knew enough of the culture to know what Chan was speaking of. **“** _Hyung_...It’s a myth, **”** he said, pushing the elder away, not wanting to garner any odd looks, **“** You’re gonna scare the people here if you keep glaring, **”** he warns.

 

**“** Oh  _!! _ Oh  _!! _ We should celebrate  _!!  _ **”** Jisung suddenly declares as he stood in the meat section of the store.

**“** What are we celebrating _??_ **”** Changbin boredly replies, picking through the various meats and cuts to see if there was anything on sale.

**“** Chan- _hyung_ moving into our complex _!!_ **”** Jisung declares, **“** C’mon, we can splurge a bit, **”** he pleads.

**“** Jisung, we aren’t even sure if we can win the upcoming cypher, stop spending money we don’t have,  **”** Changbin huffs.

**“** But,  _ hyyUUUuuUUNNNnnNNNNGGGggg,  _ **”** Jisung whines,  **“** We can have your favorite,  **”** he tempts.

     Almost on cue, Chan spoke the same time as Jisung did, saying the  _ exact _ same thing the younger was…He had no idea how he knew or why he knew, Chan just spoke without thinking.

**“** _Dakgalbi_ , **”** the pair said in union, both with surprise written on their faces.

**“** Whoa, _hyung_ , you psychic _??_ **”** Jisung asks, eyes wide.

**“** How...No, I...uhm….I guess I overheard one of the aunties talk about it,  **”** Chan lies, how did he know Changbin’s favorite food involved chicken  _?? _ He shouldn’t know that, he hadn’t heard any of the aunties mention it, he just KNEW.

**“** Jisung, it’s a popular dish and Chan’s been staring down the chicken breast the entire time you were talking, **”** Changbin replies, **“** Who _doesn’t_ know _dakgalbi_ _??_ **”** he huffs.

     Chan doesn’t...But he wasn’t about to say anything when Changbin aptly lied for him without knowing.

**“** Then...We should have  _ dakgalbi ??  _ **”** Chan asks.

**“** What _??_ Why _??_ **”** Changbin looks to the elder.

**“** Because Jisung said it was your favorite and we’re celebrating _??_ **”** Chan repeats, now he’s confused.

**“** No, no. We’re shopping for YOUR things, not ours.  **”** Changbin quickly denies despite the WHINES from Jisung.

**“** Binnie _!!_ **”** Jisung chirps ( an audible groan elicits from Changbin’s lips ), **“** Let’s make a DEAL _!!_ **”** he states, **“** We buy it and splurge...If we win, we celebrate that and Chan- _hyung_ ’s arrival with _dakgalbi_. If we lose, then...Then...Then, **”** Jisung pauses as he tries to come up with another condition.

     All the while the two boys were arguing, Chan had already tossed the meat into his basket. If the two boys liked it so much, he’ll get it for them...They’ve been so kind, he should pay them back...Though, he had no idea how to make this _dakgalbi_ dish — he wonders if the magical all-knowing device has answers to that...but how does he spell _dakgalbi_ _??_ One problem seemed to arise from another, he was beginning to get lost in his thoughts as the pair fought and bickered.

     Maybe the kind aunties know...It was worth a try to ask, he will do so tomorrow when they convene to speak about the complex again. He has learned a lot from these ladies, he hopes the Creator is smiling upon them and shining upon them.

**“** _Hyung ??_ You okay _??_ **”** Jisung asks, popping into his line of sight again.

**“** Oh, yes. I was trying to see where I may find a recipe for  _ dakgalbi _ ,  **”** Chan explains, his response almost robotic.

**“** Oh...See _!!_ Chan- _hyung_ wants _dakgalbi_ anyways, so it’s win-win _!!_ **”** Jisung huffs.

**“** If we lose this cypher and not get _ANY_ of the prize money, you’re producing the tracks for the next 4 releases and next 3 competitoins _!!_ **”** Changbin declares, smug in his conditions. There’s no way Jisung would agree to that much work…

**“** Fine _!!_ But we’ll win, you’ll see _!!_ **”** Jisung huffs, crossing his arms, he was a stubborn one. He wanted to eat meat, he intended to eat meat.

**“** Okay, well, Chan- _ hyung _ ’s our witness then,  **”** Changbin said, turning to look at the elder ( who returned the firm look with wide eyes ).  **“** If we win this competition, this Friday, we’ll celebrate with  _ dakgalbi _ ,  **”** he begins,  **“** If we lose, then Jisung will have to compose and produce the songs for our next 4 online releases and the next 3 competitions,  **”** he said,  **“** We shook on it, so now you have to make sure we uphold it.  **”**

**“** O-Okay…  **”** Chan lamely agrees, unsure of what else to say. Following the other two again towards the cash out area, doing as Jisung did, placing the items onto a moving belt ( wow  _!! _ ) and he learned how to exchange currency for goods...So this was how humans got their goods...Interesting. Angels bartered for things more often than not, but this exchange of paper and metal for goods...This is a good system, he learned there was MONETARY value attached to the paper and metal, all engraved or printed on the sheets. Humans are so intelligent and interesting…

 

     A little more familiar with the streets as they headed back home, Chan makes note of where to go in case he requires sustenance. He was glad the two males had taught him where to go and how to exchange currency for goods...Chan was sure the all-knowing box would be unable to teach him as well as Jisung did.

     Once on their floor, the two boys also helped Chan sort out the groceries, what went into the ice box and what can stay outside of the ice box. He never knew there was a difference, but perhaps that’s because angelic sustenance does not rot.

     Seeing them to the door, Jisung abruptly stops and turns, **“** Come to our show _!!_ **”** he exclaims, **“** Friday _!!_ We’ll pick you up _!!_ **”** he declares.

**“** If you want to, don’t worry about it if you don’t want to...Jisung is just nosy,  **”** Changbin said, shoving the younger out the door.

**“** I wish to, it must be interesting,  **”** Chan smiles.

**“** Okay, we’ll pick you up  _!!  _ **”** Jisung repeats, letting Changbin shove him towards their own home,  **“** Good night,  _ hyung !!  _ **”**

Good night, Chan- _ hyung _ ,  **”** Changbin calls, offering a smile before shutting the door.

 

     Chan had an odd dream that night...It was much different from the torturous nightmares he suffers from, the flashes of memory and excruciating pain he’d wake from. He dreamt of flashing lights, loud cheering, music, two shadowed figures on a pedestal...There was a sense of familiarity being there, he doesn’t know why but he feels at  _ ease _ here. 

     Was this a premonition or just a random dream  _?? _ He needs to ask Wookin when he sees the elder again and he hopes soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little unsure if the flow is going good or if I've caused any lost of interest. I don't think there's many more chapters to come, so thank you for sticking with me this long !! I hope to be able to update soon again. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have comments, critiques or ideas, do let me know! I welcome them greatly!!


End file.
